A long lost love
by Sakurachan623
Summary: Ichigo leaves to go to america. ryou and the mews visit 3 years later and what they see surprises them. read to find out more
1. Going away

**a/n: hey I'm back and this time it is a Tokyo mew mew story. For all my future readers I am gonna try to update as much as I can it all depends on my mood so um ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

Chapter 1: going away

"She's late like always!" Mint said as her, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, and Keiichiro all stood under the cherry blossom tree in the park.

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to us about?" Pudding asked everyone like they were supposed to know. Suddenly everyone saw someone running up to them, it was Ichigo.

"hey y'all sorry I'm late."

"So what did you wanna talk to us about strawberry?" Ryou asked kind of rudely.

"Well you see… I'm moving to America in a week." Ichigo said looking down at the ground and kicking the dirt.

"WAIT! You're moving where" Everyone said in unison.

"America, so I won't be seeing you all any more" Ichigo said as she ran off in the direction of her house.

' I won't ever be able to see my friends ever again and I won't ever be able to see Ryou ever again' Ichigo thought as she was running to her house.

One week later

"ICHIGO!" Ryou yelled through the airport trying to catch the love of his life before she was gone forever. Ichigo turned around and saw him running towards her

"Ryou what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised

"I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I always will my little strawberry" Ryou said as he kissed Ichigo

"I love you too Ryou but I have to go now" Ichigo said handing the flight attendant her ticket and she borded the plane crying.

Ryou watched as his soul mate flew off into the air to another country.

**And so ends the first chapter. So how was it? Please review good and please criticize and none of the reviews that say well your story sucked and you shouldn't continue it because if I get one of those I don't update for a while. So review and I will update. Now on to chapter 2! Hmm what will happen? And I promise it will be longer ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back and I thank all of the reviewers and I just realized that I did move the story line a little too fast in the last chapter sorry… hopefully this chapter will be a little better and slower paced. Thanks! **

**(This chapter happens 3 years or so after the first chapter and ichigo is in her last year of high school in south carolina.)**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

Chapter 2: A long awaited reunion

"Ichigo Wake up it's time to go to school!" Ichigo's aunt yelled through Ichigo's closed door.

" Okay I'm up!" Ichigo said as she got up and got ready for her day ahead of her.

Ichigo walked out of her bedroom after she got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"Hey aunt Sophia" Ichigo said as she got her bowl of lucky charms and sat down at the table to eat it. "So today is the last day of school right?"

"ya it is I have one exam left and then it is on to graduation"

"oh well your parents and a few other people from Tokyo are coming to your graduation."

"Really cool" Ichigo said finishing her breakfast and getting her keys and going out of the door and into her pearl white Cadillac escalade and driving off to her last day of school. She drove down St Andrews rd and pulled into her parking spot at her school. She got out of her car and saw her best friend Amy. "Hey Amy!" Ichigo said getting out of her car and walking towards the school. " Hey Ichigo, it's our last day before we graduate aren't you excited!"

"Yeah but I am worried cuz all of my family from Japan is coming."

"Really when do they get here"

"Today unfortunately"

"Wait tonight is Ryan's party are you gonna be able to come?"

"I have no idea, my aunt might make me stay at home tonight"

"Wow that sucks" Amy said as they reached their morning hang out spot. "Hey Ichigo" Jon said walking up behind her and hugging her

"Hey Jon" Ichigo said turning around in his arms and hugging him back. **(ichigo's circle of friends is Amy, Amanda, Jon, Bry, Jen, Emily, Kasey, Ben, Ryan, Kevin, Maria, and Kadance)** Ichigo and her friends went into the school once the bell rang to take their final exams. Ichigo was finished with her exam when the office called her through the intercom. Ichigo walked to the office nervously with her school things in her hand. "Miss Momomiya?" The secretary asked as Ichigo walked in. "Yes"

"I just got a call from your aunt to give you an early dismissal to go and pick up your family at the airport, are you finished with your exam?"

"Yes I am" Ichigo said and she got her slip and left school to go to the airport. ' what does my aunt have planned now that she is making me go to the airport' Ichigo thought as she was driving down the highway listening to her cd that she had just burned. Ichigo got to the airport and went to where her parents had said they would meet her, she was a little late but when was she ever on time. Ichigo was walking and she saw her family along with a few other people she hadn't expected to see. She walked up nervously to them and she finally recognized who the other people were.

"Late like always huh strawberry" Someone said from behind her, It was Ryou. Everyone from café mew mew was there mint, pudding, lettuce, zakuro, keiichiro, and ryou. The four mew mew's ran and jumped on Ichigo all of them hugging her

"umm hey guys are you ready to go" Ichigo said nervously

"ya" they all said as they all walked out of the airport and into Ichigo's car. As Ichigo was driving her cell rang, it was her latest boyfriend Kevin, she flipped open her phone and answered it. "Hey Honey"

"Hey babe, you going to Ryan's party tonight?"

"I don't think I'll be able to go"

"Why?"

" I had something come up"

"Oh what?"

"my family and friends came in from Japan today so I have to stay at home tonight"

"oh well I guess I'll see you later then, I'll stop by with amy and Kadence before we go to the party."

"Alright bye Kevin"

"Bye Ichigo"

"So who was that?" Mint asked

"Umm that was my friend from school"

"Uh huh sure a friend" Mint said prying for information while ryou just sat in the back really quiet.

**So how was it review review review please? Well until the next chapter!**

**JESSI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't been able to update well actually this should be the 2nd chappie I've updated today so ya. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Bye!**

**Chapter 3 – A night at home**

Ichigo and everyone arrived at her aunts house, and got their stuff out of the car and went inside. While everyone got settled in Ichigo went up to her room and called Amy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy its Ichigo"

"Oh hey Ichigo, Whats up?"

"Nothing I can't go to Ryan's party"

"Why?"

"My parents and a few people from Tokyo flew in today and I have to spend time with them."

"Oh well that sucks"

"Ya it does, hey are you coming over here with Kevin later?"

"yeah I guess to say hi to you and to actually see your family and friends that I have heard so much about."

"Ok well I'll see you then, my aunts calling me downstairs."

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Ichigo said as she hung up her phone and went downstars.

"you called me auntie?"

"Ya shouldn't you be spending time down here and not in your room?"

"Ya I should, but I did have a good reason, I called amy and her, Kevin and Kadence are coming over here later on tonight, is that ok?"

"Ya I guess it is but they can only stay for a little"

"Thank you Auntie!" Ichigo said hugging her aunt "I'm gonna go and change out of my school clothes" Ichigo said turning to go up the stairs. When she was done getting changed she opened her door and saw Ryou coming out of the bathroom.

"umm.. hey Ryou"

"Hey Ichigo how have you been"

"Good I guess, but I have to go downstairs now, see you at dinner!" Ichigo said with a blush on her face.

**A couple of hours later (this is after dinner)**

The door bell rang and Ichigo jumped off of the couch to go and answer it. She opened the door and saw her friends standing there.

"Hey Guys c'mon in" Ichigo said as they walked in and she closed the door behind her friends.

" Kevin, Kadence, Amy these are my friends and family from Tokyo. This is Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Keiichiro, and Ryou and my mom and dad."

Everyone said their hellos and sat down to talk a little before Kevin, Kadence, and Amy had to leave for Ryans party.

About a half an hour later Ichigo's friends left for the party of the year and she was stuck at home with her family and friends from Tokyo.

'this is one boring night at home' Ichigo thought as she sat back down on the couch and started to talk with mint.

"so those are your friends?"

"ya they are"

"They all look like sluts to me"

"well they are going to the biggest party of the year and I can't go"

"Oh well doesn't that suck,"

"yes it does it sucks big time"

" oh ya when is your graduation?"

"Saturday"

"What time?"

" eleven but you guys are gonna have to get there around ten if you want a good seat."

"What time do you have to leave?"

"I think the schedule said I have to be there at eight thirty to do a run through and stuff."

"Wow that is early"

"I know but I don't have to go to high school anymore so I am good."

"Wow it's getting late we better all be going to sleep" Sophia said

"yes we should" Sakura said getting up and shooing all of the teenagers out of the living room to their rooms. Ichigos room was next to Ryou and Keiichiro's room. So when Ichigo was going to her room her and Ryou stopped and looked at eachother a blush apparent on both of their cheeks. "G'night Ryou"

"Good night Ichigo" Ryou said closing his door. 'I still love her with all my heart' He thought leaning against his door.

**So how was it? Please review! It really makes my day when I see people review, especially when I am at work and I see that someone reviewed it makes me a whole lot nicer. So umm ya please review! And I will try to update sooner. Bye!**


	4. the truth

**Hey guys I'm back with my story. Ok this story is gonna be a long one I think. And oh ya I forgot that Ichigo and everyone still have their powers. I might put a revenge of the aliens chapter in here somewhere I think. And oh ya about my other stories, I can't really get a good idea for them but when I do I will write more, but for now on with this story!**

**Chapter 4 – The truth**

The next morning Ichigo woke up to her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ichigo! It's me Kadence"

"Oh hey Kay, whats up?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me today at like 12?"

"Sure I gotta pick out and outfit to wear to graduation anyways"

"Cool, you can bring your friends too"

"Ok, I guess I'll see if they wanna come"

"Awesome I'll meet you at the food court at 12 then"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Bye Ichigo"

"Bye Kay" (a/n: Kay is Ichigo's nickname for Kadence)

Ichigo hung up the phone and got up and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table. "Hello guys" Ichigo said walking past them and into the kitchen to get her normal breakfast a cup of Strawberry banana yogurt out of the fridge then she sat down and started to eat. "Ichigo honey is that all your having for breakfast?" Ichigo's mom Sakura asked her only child

"Ya this is what I have every morning"

"oh, no wonder you got so skinny"

"ya sure whatever mom" Ichigo said kind of sarcastically, "oh ya, do you guys wanna go to the mall with me and my friend Kadance today?" Ichigo asked the mew mew team.

"Uh sure why not" They all said.

**Later**

Ichigo just got out of the shower she put on her pink bathrobe and opened the door. She walked down the hallway towards her room. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't see Ryou coming from his room. "AH" Ichigo yelled as she bumped into him.

"Clumsy as always huh Strawberry?" Ryou said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ichigo just walked, well more like ran to her room. 'why did I get that feeling again when we touched, do I still love Ryou?' Ichigo asked herself. She walked to her radio and turned it on to 100.1 the beat and it was on her favorite song. She walked to her closet and picked out an outfit to wear to the mall. She picked out a pair of blue hippie jeans that tied down the front and a pink baby phat shirt that stopped a few inches from her bellybutton so you could see her flat stomach. She blow dried her hair and plugged in her strarightner and did her makeup and then she straightened her hair. When she was done it was 11:30 and she went to see if her fellow mew mew's were done getting ready. She walked downstairs to see Ryou and Keiichiro sitting on the couch.

'WOW! That's Ichigo she looks hott like that.' Ryou thought silently as a small pink blush appeared across his face.

"You guys ready to go?" Ichigo asked as the mew mew's walked in and stood behind her ready to go.

"Ya I guess" Ryou said

Ichigo and the others all got into her car and drove to the mall.

**At the mall**

"Ichigo!" Kadence yelled seeing her friend walk into the food court.

"Hey Kay!" Ichigo said "You remember everyone from the other night right?"

"Ya so good to see you all" Kadence said "So let's get started!"

They all walked around for a little before they went into some stores. First they went into Body Shop and Ichigo found a pink dress that looked great on her, so of course she bought it. Then they went into a couple of shoe stores and Ichigo found a pair of pink high heel sandals that went perfect with her dress. After a couple of hours they all left the mall and said good bye to Kadence.

"Ichigo!" they heard some guy yell

"Oh hey Jon!" Ichigo said giving him a hug, "Guys this is my friend Jon from school, Jon these are my friends from Tokyo"

"Oh hey I've heard a lot about you, and oh ya Ichigo there's some talk around school about you"

"What! What kind of talk?"

"You know the kind of talk that freshman and Goths start"

"Well what was said?"

"Umm, Do you want me to tell you infront of people who you haven't seen in a while"

"Ya go head"

"Well they are saying that at Alex's party in April you slept with 20 guys"

"What!" Everyone kind of screamed

"Well it wasn't exactly 20 it was only two and one of them was my boyfriend at the time and the other was Kevin."

"Ok well I'll start a new rumor about you saying it wasn't 20 it was 1 ok"

"Thanks Jon ur a lifesaver!" Ichigo said hugging him "oh ya who started the rumor"

"Umm you sure you wanna know"

"Ya I'm a kick they ass when I see them too"

"well it was Corey"

"What Corey! She has now right to talk look what she did at Ryan's party last year, and she dares to call me a Slut!"

"Well you are kind of"

"no I'm a Bitch and a Pimpette" Ichigo said as her friends just looked on.

'wow I didn't know Ichigo was like that or that she could ever be like that.' Ryou thought to himself.

"Well I have to go now bye Jon! Come on guys!" Ichigo said as she stomped to her car.

"What was that about?" Mint asked when they got into the car

"See this girl Corey well she hates me, She's hated me ever since I got the head cheerleader spot for b-team in 9th grade and she's had it out for me ever since then and she loves to spread rumors about me and all that shit"

"Well Ichigo if you don't mind me asking how many guys have you slept with?" Zakuro asked

"Umm 5 I think"

"Oh ok for some reason I thought that you had turned into some kind of slut or something"

**Later that night**

Ichigo sat in her room listening to music and thinking about her feelings toward Ryou.

She wrote in her diary.

_I think that I still love Ryou, whenever we touch I feel like I did back in Tokyo when I first realized that I loved him. I don't know though I have a boyfriend and after all these years and what happened today I don't think that he'll ever love me like he did. I just came to a realization though I do still love him with all my heart and nothing will ever change that I guess. The one thing is, does he still love me?_

Ichigo closed her diary and laid down and fell asleep.

**So was it good, I Don't think It was but it did take me a long time to write it so I would really appreciate your input. Anyways thank you to my loyal readers and those who read and Review thank you You just make my day. Anyways until next time!**


End file.
